Kittens and Puppies
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A routine mission gone downhill, and Wolverine and his enemy were the two who paid the price and it will be the X-Men who has to deal with the consequences. *Temporarily Discontinued*
1. Introduction  Edited

**Introduction - Edited**

The mission was routine, Scott was sure of it. Yet, somehow in someway it went completely wrong and the whole situation turned upside down and out of their control. Once more they were dealing with both mutants who wanted to cause trouble and humans who wanted to harm mutants for simply being. Ignorant, racist, common folk's in other words.

Their mission was originally to pick up a new mutant that Professor X picked up using Cerebro. A mutant who was a high class in himself and with what he assumed was unusual abilities. Looking back on the mission now, Scott had to agree wholeheartedly. Frowning slightly he contemplated what went wrong and how to improve. Ever the leader. Ever the soldier in this world.

They were pulled too thin this time, and even with their abilities they could have only done so much. The only members they could bring this time around were as listed.

Ororo Monroe aka Storm.

Katherine Anne 'Kitty' Pryde aka Shadowcat.

Robert 'Bobby' Louis Drake aka Iceman.

Jean Grey aka Marvel Girl.

Logan aka Wolverine.

Sometimes he cursed the trouble Wolverine brought with him, but he couldn't hold it against the man nonetheless after all they all had enemies and they all had trouble from their past that either followed them or remained in the limelight. He just couldn't help, but curse the trouble brought.

The new mutant they were required to pick up was sitting away from everyone else. Guilt maybe? Or fear? Ororo was tending to his injuries; across his arm were three deep wounds from getting too close to a very angry Wolverine who was fighting against the hired help. Hired help that happened to be Sabretooth. The pain obviously was the trigger to the mutant's ability. And because he was close to Wolverine and Sabretooth, they felt the full brunt of the attack. If you could call it an attack.

And now in the aftermath they were forced to bring back both Wolverine and Sabretooth dressed only in loose pants and blankets. How it was done was unknown to him, but the young mutant managed to force Wolverine and Sabretooth into some transformation that caused them to in essence de-age.

Jean was piloting, Scott found himself sitting in the back to keep an eye on Wolverine and Sabretooth. Kids. They looked like kids, both of them. He couldn't help, but marvel at the innocence he saw on Wolverine's young facial features, it was an expression he never saw on the man before. Never in his knowing the man. There was always anger, pain, amusement, sarcasm and accusation. Sometimes calm, but never innocence.

Sabretooth had an expression that wasn't exactly innocence, but it wasn't evil either. The boy seemed angry though, even in his sleep he wore an accusing and angry expression. Who it was directed at was unknown to him, Professor X or Jean would have to take a look to see who. They didn't know much about Sabretooth's past, just what Wolverine told them about. The boy had claws, but they didn't seem as threatening as they would normally. But they didn't look exactly harmless either.

"How is this even possible?" Kitty asked her tone quiet and curious so her question would remain between herself and Bobby who was giving curious glances towards the two young boys curled up on two different sides of the jet. He shrugged. It was funny that she was asking though, given that they were mutants and so was the newcomer.

Scott gave them both one look that clearly said 'be quiet'. They did. More or less, he could still hear the odd whisper when he wasn't looking. This was one of the downsides of bringing a couple of kids along with them, but they both were good at what they did and Bobby was with the X-Men when the team started to take on missions for Professor X. Shadowcat came with Ororo, Wolverine and a few others. But they were valued equally.

XxXxX

He didn't mean for any of this to happen! He honestly didn't. The guilt and self-loathing he was feeling right now was almost enough to drown him, and it was enough to distract him from the pain his arm was or how weird he felt from the loss of blood. He didn't know how he could do the things that he could, he could reverse just about anything except for inanimate objects. But if it was alive, he could do it. It just took a lot of energy.

And all he wanted was for the fighting to stop!

They were so cruel to each other; he's never seen something like that before. They were slashing at each other, biting, clawing, kicking, punching and stabbing. Snarls and roars, insults and yells of pain was all that he could hear. Never mind the cruel words of the small mob of mutant haters and the few mutants who were only provoking the small mob further.

Then there were these people who seemed like they were trying to put a stop to what was happening and they did, but not before he made a mistake. He couldn't concentrate when he felt three knives slice his arm. He knew it was accident, the bigger man managed to strike the smaller man in the yellow uniform hard enough that his knives did damage. If they were knives at all!

Now, now because of him the two who were tearing each other a part, were somehow reversed and unconscious.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." He managed to say as a guilt sob nearly broke free. A hand on his turned his attention from the two who were now victims of his ability, to the woman who was helping him. She was a black woman, a beautiful black woman with white hair. Natural he thinks, she was beautiful. But she had that aura to her that seemed to keep him calm, and held a command that was unspoken. She smiled at him reassuringly. Promising him that everything would be okay, but he couldn't focus on her words at the moment. Instead he turned his attention from her to what he did.

He truly didn't mean to do it. He was truly sorry.

He didn't know where he was being taken, but he knew this for sure. He hoped they could fix him, or what he did. Whichever came first.

He didn't even know how long it would take to get to wherever they were taking him, everything went black on him. Sweet unconsciousness finally embraced him, he was thankful for that.

XxXxX

Scott was aware of the pressure they were now under to hurry back as quick as possible, the boy they were sent to pick up passed out. Ororo was reassuring him one minute, the next she was rushing in making sure he was going to be okay.

"How long until we get there?" Scott asked Jean, really needing an answer.

"Ten minutes, maybe less." Jean answered, focusing more so now on going as quick as she could. Reaching out for Professor X to inform them of the conditions they were now dealing with, and that they needed the infirmary to be fully prepared and ready to go the second they were there. Hank will undoubtedly meet them either half way or the second the ramp was lowered.

Scott nodded; he turned to Bobby and stated in a tone that you couldn't debate with,  
>"You're going to carry Wolverine, I'll take Sabretooth." He felt he would be best to deal with Wolverine's enemy at the moment.<p> 


	2. Ch 1 Young Victor wakes up Edited

**Chapter 1 – Young Victor Wakes Up - Edited**

Darkness, it was the first thing that was noticed even before the fact that he was covered by a blanket on a surface that felt odd to him. It wasn't like a normal bed that's for sure. He couldn't see anything; Victor didn't even register the little lights from something unknown to him on his left near a big shadow of something moving in front of the light. It was unimportant, what was important was trying to figure out where he was.

His first instinct was to call out to his mother, or to his father for that matter. Unfortunately that's when reality started to kick in. He wasn't in his room; his father punished him by locking him away. In a cellar with chains, darkness, animals and bones. The beatings, how could he forget that?

Anger swelled inside him, then confusion. If all of that was true, and Victor knew that it was. Then why was he warm in a bed? Did his father change his mind? Decided to let him back in the house with his mother. His brother he killed, he remembered that. Over something small, a piece of pie.

_"Aw, ma, we were only playing…"_

But his mother made the best pie's there was, surely she would understand the importance! Maybe she did, and made things happen so he could be allowed back in the house and out of the cellar?

Reality set in quickly and far too quickly than he would have wanted it.

He killed his own father! But how? He was locked up in a basement! There was no escape, there was no way out. So how could he kill his father if he was chained to the wall? The chain was unbreakable, as was the part it was connected to on the wall.

_"In the name of all Saints! Out! **Out!**" The tooth came free, it hurt. He remembered that it hurt, his father started to speak again, "**There** we go. You've the Devil in you, boy. If I pull out **enough**, one day these teeth ain't gonna come back. I lost **one** son to the beast. I ain't about to go losing another." With that his father went back upstairs. Leaving him alone with his mother. Blood staining his mouth and his shirt. His mouth couldn't stop hurting. _

_"Let me go, Ma." He implored, though feeling emotionlessly exhausted from everything that happened today and since he killed his brother. Didn't his parents understand that he was only playing?_

_"I… I **can't**. He's too strong. He'll…" His mother stammered, Victor loved her. He really did, but he felt disgusted at her weakness. Wasn't a mother supposed to protect her child? _

_"No, Ma. Don't be scared of him. Be scared of me." Victor told her. Unfortunately she ran away from him. He didn't want her to leave him alone! _

He remembered he spent so many hours pulling at it, fighting off his own instincts, but always giving in and killing the animals thrown down to him. Mr. Turtle the rabbit was the hardest; he took the longest to kill the rabbit. It was his friend. But he had to eat; the pain in his stomach was so unbearable. Mr. Turtle never judged him, never fought him. It was his friend.

His hand! That's how! He chewed through his own hand!

_Glass was shattered at his feet, he was in the house. He was free of the chains, a testament on how strong he got, despite the year he spent locked away._

_"I **told** you, Ma." _

Victor's eyes shot open, taking in the surroundings around him better then half lidded looks. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was used to being in darkness spent nearly a year in it without saying much of anything. He could make out several shapes of what he assumed were people, one over by the odd lights. He never saw anything that could make light like that before! There was another shape in a bed much like his own across from him.

Victor slowly moved so he was on his stomach, his hands bracing him enough so he could get up to his knees. He kept his eyes trained on the shapes, one big one and one sitting down and one in the bed. The big one moved away from the weird light and touched something which caused the entire area to become bright. Victor let out a small hiss of surprise before covering his eyes. He didn't expect this!

The sound of something rolling across the floor caught his attention causing him to force himself to kneel near what he assumed was the edge of the bed he was sleeping on. Only he miscalculated how far to go and ended up falling off entirely. And much to his dismay caused him to let out a yelp because floors really did hurt to fall on. Especially when they're hard and you didn't expect it.

"Ow…" Victor said to himself quietly before opening his eyes fully, the wheels that he heard coming towards him was attached to a chair of sorts and someone was sitting in it. Why would he be sitting in a chair that moved somehow instead of walking? Maybe it was one of those chairs for people who can't walk, the kind his Ma told him about. But the ones he was told about were bigger and made of wood. This one didn't look like it was wood.

On all four Victor looked the man over, he was bald. Which was weird, he never saw someone with no hair before. Frowning slightly he felt highly suspicious of all of this, he had to quite letting his curiosities take over which was the cause of him looking the chair over instead of checking where he was. Looking around briefly he forced himself to his feet, distrustful of the man suddenly.

Where was he! Why was he here! And who was the person in the odd chair!

"Hello, Victor is it?" The man in the odd chair said, Victor kept his body stiff in case he had to act.

Nodding Victor couldn't help, but wonder how this man knew his name?

"My name is Charles Xavier." The man named Charles said, and searched his memory for any name like that. When finding none he simply pointed out,  
>"No name I ever heard." And it was true; Charles was a name that was heard before, but never Charles Xavier. Or Xavier for that matter, it was foreign to him. Different.<p>

"No, I would imagine not. You're in my infirmary; it appeared you were in an accident. Can you tell me the last thing you remembered?" Charles acknowledged before somehow answering unasked questions, it was almost as if the man plucked his question right out of the air before he had the chance to ask them and went ahead and answered. But things were being left out, he may be young, but he wasn't stupid like his brother who was by many counts. An idiot who hogs everything his greedy fingers can touch.

"I think, mister. You might want to be telling me a bit more than what you just did." Victor pointed out, his father would be proud. If he wasn't so ashamed of having a boy who had the devil in him, if you went by what his father said. Which Victor did, he refused to. Something told him, he was better then that. The fact that he broke out of the cellar was proof in itself.

"You're a very observant young man, aren't you?" Came the obvious compliment, Victor shifted uncomfortably because of it. After all, he wasn't used to compliments from strangers, so he tried his best to wave it off and stay firm, despite the fact that a small bit of him felt some pleasure from the compliment.

"Well…" Victor pushed stubbornly.

Victor watched as the man called Charles Xavier folded his hands on top of the blanket he had on his lap and eye him critically, Victor didn't really like feeling as though the man was looking right through him. It made him feel very uncomfortable and cornered.

"A few of my teachers who work for me found you. You were unconscious; luckily you had no immediate life-threatening injuries. And they brought you back here to be tended to." Charles offered as an explanation.

Victor didn't buy it, not completely, but went with it anyway. What else was he supposed to do? He was only a boy.

"Where's here?" Victor asked, he was going to get answers one way or another. Cracking his fingers as he curled them inwardly, it was a habit he was picking up ever since he noticed he had claws rather than fingernails.

"Professor, the reports you asked for. Unfortunately…" Victor heard before he saw where the voice came from. It came from a big blue thing that wore a long white jacket and glasses. So Victor did the only thing a kid could do in this situation completely forgetting that he was supposed to be strong.

He screamed.


	3. Chapter 2 Young James Wakes Up

**Authoress Note: **Well? I'm not entirely sure how to handle the young children versions of two rather iconic characters. But hey, I'm going to have fun with it anyways lol.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Young James Wakes Up**

James at first was blissfully unaware, letting out the last few snores before he slowly started to wake up. Unaware that something wasn't completely right. At first. Something deep inside of him kept giving him the 'something is wrong' feeling; it was an unfamiliar feeling to him after all his life wasn't so bad. He had his mother, though she barely spent time with him. He really missed her, maybe she'd spend some time with him today and maybe read him a story? He had his father, his father always spared whatever time he could and was the person that made things better. Whenever he runs into trouble he could always trust his father to help him. And he had Rose, she was around his age. She was awfully pretty too!

And then there was Dog, he was James's only other friend besides Rose. They spent a lot of time together when they could; he was a lot of fun too. He taught James how to skip stones off the small pond that James found by accident with Rose and Dog. James didn't understand why he always had bruises; his father never said anything about that when James mentioned it to him. Maybe Dog just gets into fights back in town?

There was also his Grandfather. He was a mean old man, but James loved him anyways. He was always fighting with his son though, which always caused James to be upset. He see's their fights more then his Father means for him too, money is always mentioned. James thinks his Grandfather isn't all that happy with how his Father does things. James doesn't understand why though, his Father is a good man. A kind man, James hopes he'll be just like him one day.

After all if he wasn't nice, he would have made Mister Logan go. He's a scary man, and he drinks a lot too. Not to mention he stinks. James stayed as far from him as he could, the man swears and confronts anything that moves it seemed like. And Dog was timid of him, James wondered why. Whenever he tried to figure out why someone always makes it hard for him too and changes the topic altogether. He wonders why.

Talking. James heard talking; he didn't recognize the voices though. Who were they? Maybe his father brought new doctors in for some reason.

But where was his father? Why wasn't his father talking to the doctor's and where was Doctor Harold Junior? Shouldn't he be here talking to the new doctors as well?

Then he heard someone falling off something. A bed. Then more talking, and this time the voice of a boy was added to it. He didn't recognize the voice at all. It wasn't Dog's voice. Maybe his father volunteered his house for the doctor's to use for other boy's? His father was awfully kind. Then if that was the case, why was James here too and not in his own bed.

Finally opening his eyes slightly he found that he was facing a wall. It was a weird wall; it was a metal like color. Was it metal itself?

"_I think, mister. You might want to be telling me a bit more then what you just did."_ Was all James picked up clearly; he was in too much of a tired haze before despite all the things he seemed to be thinking. It was all he had to do sometimes; after all he was sick a lot.

More talking but James really didn't focus much on that after all he was sure of the answer of where this place was, then someone coming and saying, _"Professor, the reports you asked for. Unfortunately…"_ Professor? Why was a professor here? Unfortunately he didn't have the time to really think about that as the boy who was speaking before screamed.

That caused James to jump at it and turn around in his bed, wide eyed and surprised. His surprise turned to fear as he caught sight of the scene before him. This entire room was weird, all grey like metal with lights that were so unnatural looking and things on glass. How did they get words on glass like that, and have it bright? Not to mention the people where weird too!

One was this weird bald looking guy in a fancy suite of course, not like the kind his father would wear but one like it. He was sitting in a weird chair with big wheels and little wheels. Where were the chair legs?

And then much to his shock and horror, there was this big thing that was blue and hair – no furry standing next to him wearing one long white jacket or something like that holding a clipboard. And he had claws! Who had claws! He was a big blue furry thing with claws and glasses!

The boy who screamed looked a lot like Dog, they must be related. James wasn't entirely too concerned with his presence at the moment, after all he was just a kid like James was. James slipped off the bed and farther away from the scene until his back was against the wall. The boy was no longer screaming; instead he was backing away from the big blue guy and the sitting bald man.

Where was his father! He wanted his father! He wanted him now!

A coughing fit drew attention towards him; he looked panicked at the sudden attention.

"It will be alright…" The bald man said, he touched his forehead which was something James found weird. Why was the man touching his forehead, did he have a headache or something. Soon enough two other people entered through the wall. Did wall part somehow? James could have heard a swishing sound or something. He didn't know, didn't care. One guy had a weird looking long thing covering his eyes. And the other was a young woman with red hair just like Rose's hair!

"Scott, do you think you can handle young Victor here. He is rather afraid at the moment." The bald man told the man with an odd thing on his face. Scott, James noted the man's name to be Scott.

"Jean, can you tend to James. We have to calm the two of them down before anything is really explained at this point I'm afraid." The bald man said, James noticed the blue man stepped into a small office or something. Out of sight as though his missing presence would help.

"Of course Professor." The woman, who James now knows, who is called Jean answered. James just kept backing up though against the wall. Afraid. Something about being in a room like this, with people he doesn't know scares him more then he thought it would. Unbelievably more. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't see that the man called Scott was over near the boy who James now knows is Victor. Victor looked awfully defiant though. He must be related to Dog somehow!

Though James's attention was drawn to the soothing voice of Jean reassuring him. It didn't work. James did the one thing he could think of, there was an open door to his right. He took off right into it. A closet. James found himself hiding in a closet. Crouching down as far away from everything as he could he curled himself into a ball and rocked back and fourth. He was afraid. He was wearing unusual cloths in an unusual place with unusual people.

He wanted to go home!

"It's okay. My names Jean Grey. What's yours?" Jean said. James looked at her briefly before turning his attention to the floor in front of him. He didn't answer right away, but eventually he said,  
>"James… My name's James Howlett…"<p>

"It's nice to meet you James. Do you want to come out of their?" Jean asked him, she sounded awfully kind. Reassuring almost, though he could have sworn he felt a slight tickle in his head. Like his brain was being touched by a feather. It sounded weird, but that's all James could think at the moment, aside from how wrong everything else was.

James shook his head no, that was his answer.

"Okay, you don't have to come out if you don't want to. I'll be sitting right here waiting for you to come out." Jean said, and true to her word James saw her sit on the ground against the wall. James coughed a few times before curling tighter.

"Where's my father?" James asked after a bit, whipping away a few tears that he didn't want to admit too shedding. After all, Dog said once that real men don't cry. So James refused to cry too!

She didn't answer him right away, if anything she looked away. To someone else, who James didn't know but he wanted an answer sooner rather then later.

"Listen, James…" Jean started; James didn't give her a chance to really say much though.

"No… I want my Father. I want to go home!" James yelled angrily. He never really had to yell at someone before, it wasn't a good feeling. And she didn't like the uncomfortable look Jean gave, like she didn't expect to be yelled at or know exactly how to deal with it or something. But James wasn't going to apologize, not at all. He was only saying what he wanted, what was the truth.

And he wanted to go home!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Five total hours it took them to calm the boy they once knew as a short five foot three inches scrapper who by many means was not the first person a majority of people would approach right off the bat. If you didn't know him well enough his sarcasm and dry wit would catch you off, not to mention the fact that he was by many means rude, uncouth and not the most people friendly kind of guy. He also didn't trust people easily and was quicker to be doubtful of your intentions and even when proven he'll be suspicious for a time being.

Charles knew this all for a fact, and not because he was a psychic. It was in his psych profile though with a lot of other troubling things that usually turned people off if not for one simple fact. He was the best. And for what Charles at times needed him for, no one else would due. Not now after his first choice, now that he thought about it more with more facts to go along with what he knew now it was a mistake he's glad he didn't make. And Charles now trusted the short stocky man around the children; he knew Logan would do whatever it took to protect them. Even kill. _Or more like massacre._ Charles thought to himself as he looked down at a file that was quickly printed up by Hank.

This situation was both amusing and concerning.

Amusing simply because they get an insight in two of the most feared mutants living that no one ever has for quite some time including the two themselves. They get to learn more about the child the two men used to be and it would be entertaining he had to admit to watch how the two boys both interacted with each other and others. It may do the two good in the long run.

Unfortunately concern seemed to outweigh any amusement in the situation. They didn't know the long term affects both physically and emotionally would have on either Logan or Sabretooth. They weren't even sure if the condition they were dealing with at the moment was reversible. And what affect would this century have on two boy's who lived so long in the past? And what if they remembered who they were, what affect would that have on two relevantly innocent minds. Horrible affects. Charles knew that one for sure, he's seen inside of both minds and he didn't really like what he saw. It would shatter two boy's minds if they were introduced to what their adult counterpart's minds were like on a daily basis.

Setting one thin folder down Charles picked up the other thin folder. The name on it was Victor Creed aka Sabretooth. Other aliases were known but unimportant at the moment. Even the alias Sabretooth was unimportant. For now.

The boy was a damaged incomplete version of what a boy aught to be. Sure there was innocence there, Charles sensed it. But it was incomplete, as was the mind of the child. Like lessons other boys his age learns by now, wasn't learnt at all. And if that was the case, it meant that Victor was truly an incomplete adult and that in itself would explain the childish personality the man could portray at times especially with his mood swings. Never mind the intelligence there was no question that, Sabretooth was intelligent. And it was apparent that even as a boy he was quite observant. That would be dangerous if Charles didn't handle this right.

As adults, both Logan and Sabretooth were a lot alike even though they hated that fact. Simply because of the mockery it portrays, after all Logan shows Sabretooth what he could have been and what he could have had if he controlled himself a little better. And Sabretooth showed Logan what he could easily become if he didn't fight off his baser urges as hard as has to every day. No one really appreciated the struggle Logan was in twenty four seven, perhaps Charles would have to speak to him about that one day. When it's safe to approach the subject of course, even Charles didn't mess with Logan's temper when he's being rather stubborn and violently difficult. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, he did. But tempers were notorious of being blind and striking rang would be widespread even if he didn't mean for it to be.

As children, both James and Victor were complete opposites. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, if monitored carefully. Now came the problem of introducing them and figuring out what to tell them to get them to be okay with this place. And Charles wasn't above telling a lie here and there.

Perhaps he'll take a page out of Logan's or more correctly James's imagination. He was under the minor impression that they were doctors, and that his father set this up for some reason out of kindness. There were so many unexplained things that could play into Charles favor. But James already was aware of the fact that he was a Professor from in the lab. The boy wasn't too bad with his observational abilities either.

He would have to use his abilities to make it easier for the boys to believe him. That put him too far into a grey area but it had to be done.

_*Jean, Scott. Could you bring the boys in now?* Charles _thought, directing his thought into the two who were temporarily given babysitting duty. He felt sorry for Scott though, Victor obviously wasn't fond of him and the same could be said for Scott.

XxXxX

James was really unsure of this place. It was so weird! Now he wasn't in a grey room anymore but a normal room. And the woman, Jean Grey stayed with him. Maybe she wasn't mad at him for yelling at her, he felt bad for that. So bad in fact that he couldn't look her in the eyes, though she made every attempt to make things better. She looked amused though, he couldn't figure out why she looked so amused. Did she like the fact that he felt guilty and bad? He dully noted she looked concerned; she really was an expressive person that's for sure.

"Um…" James started, unsure of how to continue. He figured it was best if he apologized, his father said it wasn't nice to yell at ladies anyways.

"It's okay James, I'm not mad at you in any way. You were just upset, that's perfectly normal." Jean said, James could barely figure out how she always seemed to know what he was going to say. But at least it made it easier.

"Oh, okay I think… I'm still sorry though." James decided to say, making her understand all too clearly that he was sorry. And he was. He didn't mean to yell at her, but it was the truth. All he wanted was to go home.

"I know and it's okay." Jean said softly, he liked how she spoke nicely to him.

"Okay." James decided to leave it at that, looking around the plain room for a moment before another question came up in his mind. He couldn't help himself with this one; she just looked so much like her.

"Um, Miss Grey. Are you, uh. Are you related to Rose?" James asked, shifting slightly. If she was then he could tell Rose all about her! He bet Rose would be happy to find out…

"Rose?" Jean's questioning tone started to make him doubt that she was, but maybe if he explained more she'll know more. So James decided on saying,  
>"Ya, she's a young girl my father had hired to keep me company. I'm always so sick, so usually I stay inside and she stays with me and reads to me and talks to me. She makes it less lonely. It's even more fun when we get to go outside, we get to play with Dog too! He's another boy who works around on the ground, just like his father."<p>

"She sounds awfully kind, but unfortunately I'm not related to her." Jean commented, but James could only focus on the fact that she wasn't related to Rose at all. He might have to keep this quiet after all, Rose wouldn't want her heart broken and James wouldn't want to do that to her. She was a very kind person.

"Oh…" James mumbled, he noticed that she looked distracted for a second before looking him in the eyes and saying,  
>"We're going to go talk to Professor Xavier now, he'll fill you in on what's going on okay." It didn't sound like a question despite the okay at the end, but James nodded anyways and easily took her hand when it was offered and let her lead him out of the room and down the long hallway. He gulped, why did this walk seem so intimidating and unknown to him. It was just a hallway.<p>

"It's okay." James heard Jean counsel him.

"I'm not scared…" James insisted as he eyed a girl with odd clothing. Why was she wearing a bright yellow jacket?

XxXxX

Scott was never happier in his life to finally be able to take the mini-version of Sabretooth with a miniature attitude problem in comparison to how he was when he was an adult. He swore Sa-Victor did the opposite of what he told him to do and then had some excuse of 'it was an accident' or 'I was only playing'. He was only a boy at the moment but still able to cause way too much trouble.

It was a slight hassle getting him down the hallway; up ahead he could see Jean holding Lo-James's hand. Which was an odd sight given who James was actually, Scott couldn't help but let an amused expression escape briefly before he went back to pulling Victor along who was glaring at him and at everything he obviously didn't trust. It thankfully didn't take them long to get to the office the Professor used for meetings with either teachers or one on one with them for one reason or another. Jean already had James sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah, hello Victor. Take a seat." Professor Xavier said, Scott noted the tone to be pleasant but no room for debates or complaints. And it was probably the polite calmness to it that got Victor to co-operate, not without the glares, but he sat down nonetheless while casting a curious but untrusting look at James who bluntly looked curious about Victor.

**Authoress Note: **Well? What do you think? The next chapter will focus more on the explanation and Victor and James finally interacting. This chapter doesn't have a title simply because I'm both lazy in that regards and can't seem to figure out what to put there as a title. Don't really know why I'm titling my chapters anyways, lol, must have been bored.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 The Boy's Meet

**Chapter 4**

Victor wasn't entirely sure what to think about this situation, or everyone in it. The guy he was stuck with was a jerk and had no sense of humor in any way or form. He kept acting like Victor was some sort of threat or brat. It was always one or the other, or at least that's how Victor felt. But he couldn't be too sure about that, the guy was even more uptight then his Father. And that was saying something there. Given how life was up to the point where he killed his brother and got locked up unfairly in that cellar to the wall.

Frowning slightly he didn't like thinking of his father or the experiences the man put him through, so he rarely thought about it. Or at least tried to. And now after having to spend some agonizing time with Mr. Serious he was stuck in another room with more then one person, and a kid. He had to admit, he was curious on why such a soft looking kid was here though instinct and experiences told him to not trust anyone.

So he didn't.

"Why are we here?" Victor bluntly asked, arms crossed defensively as he glared down the man in the odd chair. His glare obviously did nothing, so that meant this bald headed loser was used to it. Probably had to deal with his share of glares then. Victor didn't like that; it meant his glare would do nothing.

"In a moment, first I would like to introduce everyone. The man you were stuck with is named Scott Summers, I believe an apology is in order for giving him such a hard time."

"Ya right. I ain't apologizing to no one." Victor snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly and wincing as he accidently pricked his own arms with his claws. He wasn't sure what to think about them, or his growing teeth. They were sharp, not normal and Victor could feel them pricking into his top lip. They never used to be this size when his father used to pull them out. It made him remember how different he was. Instincts didn't help either.

"Victor. He's an adult, you aren't. And you are currently under our care, now I won't make you apologize but I will warn you that I will not stand for such behavior. Am I understood?" Victor heard Charles say, the tone was that of an adult who was reprimanding but not cruel. It was the only reason Victor half listened! If the man had any cruelty toward Victor, he'd fly across the corny desk and show him why he should have been nicer to him.

Victor grumbled to himself, not wanting to answer but the fact that he was a child still he felt reprimanded by the adult. He didn't like it. _Just you wait; just you wait until I'm older. I bet I'd be bigger then you and you won't boss me around then._ Victor thought to himself while he stubbornly looked away.

"Pardon?" Charles said, Victor snarled slightly. Just like his father, wanting him to speak clearly. Victor didn't see why he had to. The general point was gained!

"I said yes sir." Victor snapped angrily, glaring once again. He heard a sigh from Mr. Serious and glared at him too.

"Thank you. Now, the lady next to him is Jean Grey. And I'm Professor Charles Xavier. The boy next to you is James Howlett." Charles said, Victor only half listened then though perked his attention at the boy's name. James Howlett, he doesn't know that name. But that didn't matter all that much. He watched as Charles turned to James and said in the same polite tone,  
>"Now James, this is Victor Creed."<p>

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Victor heard James say to him. Arm out reached, obviously wanting to shake hands as a greeting. Victor didn't budge.

"Ya, sure." Victor growled out, crossing his arms even tighter. The boy, James reluctantly pulled his hand back and looked uncomfortable. He noticed the disapproval in the damn bald guy's face. Victor stuck his tongue out. After all, he was just a kid. He didn't know who he was suppose to be or who he grows up to be.

"Um, Professor Xavier sir. You said you'd explain to us why we're here." The boy, James timidly and politely asked. Drawing

"Yes, I believe I did." Charles acknowledged. Victor felt his impatience get the better of him, he was edgy and confused and not wanting to be here while not knowing what was going on. It made him feel trapped. Was it because he killed his father? His brother?

"So then why're we here." Victor snapped. Not caring for the polite tone the boy used. The kid was obviously from one of those rich self-important families and not like the modest family his was from. They weren't poor, but they weren't high and mighty either. Victor only used his manners when his mother wanted him to. But she was gone as was the rest of his family.

"As I've told you, Victor. Some of my professor's found you and brought you here. You were in an accident, which is why you woke up in my infirmary. It appears you don't remember the accident which is okay. We'll deal with that as we go along. Now, James you're here under your father's wishes…" Charles started to explain, Victor frowned as he listened. Too many holes, his father once told him that you had to listen to what people say and look for holes in their stories in order to find their sins and their lies. His family was highly religious being what they were.

"Why don't I have injuries then, if I was in an accident? And if James's father wanted his kid here, where is he?" Victor pointed out with determination; he didn't really believe that he was in an accident. He'd be hurting if he was, though he couldn't shake the feeling that his mind wanted him to believe those words. It felt like his mind was gently being coerced into believing, and so he was. Questions still had to be answered though!

"Good questions, both of them Victor. My doctor, you've met him and unfortunately screamed at the sight of him did wonders. And Mr. Howlett couldn't accompany his son due to his job and having to deal with things at his Estate. He did however wish he could come and is regretful on not being able to accompany his son here." Charles explained.

"Why am I here… I understand it's my father's wishes. But I'm not sick, not really bad. I know I get sick often, and that my health isn't that great but surely our family doctor could have fixed whatever's wrong with me. He… He didn't have to send me away. I would have listened… I…" Victor heard the sorrow in James's words as he said this, it made him uncomfortable. He was never good at dealing with other people's feelings. He was the younger brother so usually his older brother Luther used to deal with his and so did their parents. Victor never had to comfort someone obviously younger then he was.

He was saved though as the woman called Jean Grey crossed over the room and draped her arms over the shaking boy's shoulder and gave him a hug. Whispering comforting to him in hopes to calming him down.

XxXxX

James felt a little better at being hugged by Jean; she was awfully nice to him. But he couldn't get over what he was being told. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. First Victor, the boy who sat next to him was mean and now he found out that he was sent away by his father to this place. Wherever it was. In frail hopes he managed to stifle his small sobs and sniffles James managed to say,  
>"Is he coming… Later on? When works finished being dealt with?"<p>

"He said he'll try. He just doesn't know when, I'm sorry that the news caused you to be upset James. That wasn't my intention." James heard Charles confirmed. He felt better for it, though in the back of his mind he could have sworn that he believed this too easily. But that thought was quickly silenced as Jean let go of him. He liked her, she was awfully pretty.

"So, then what will we do now. Surely we can't sit here talking to you all day. I'm quite sure you have adult things to be done." James asked as he whipped away the last of his tears and took the tissue offered to him. It was weird; he's never seen one made like this before. They used different kinds of things in his home in order to blow his nose. All of it capable of being washed.

"You can throw that away, when you're finished with it." James heard Jean say, he could have sworn he heard amusement in her voice. It sounded sweet.

"Oh. Okay. We don't have things like this, usually rags are used." James acknowledged as he got off his seat and threw it way. There were so many weird things; he couldn't wait until his father got here so he could show him all this stuff! And James wanted to explore!

"Poor people use things something like that. Just not the same…" James heard Victor point out, and James beamed. It was the first time the other boy was nice to him!

"Scott and Jean will take you two to your room, you two will be sharing a room. I would imagine you two are rather tired, we'll send someone to come and get you two when it's supper time." Charles said, James was rather disheartened because of it. He was just starting to look at things and getting to know a little bit about Victor. He was rather curious about who Victor was. The boy seemed to know things.

"Oh." James muttered as he resisted touching everything he saw on the desk, they were so weird and so foreign.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of times to explore later on. I should warn you though, there is a lot of things you two haven't seen before. So it will be slightly overwhelming." Charles said, James nodded. He was curious though, what could be so overwhelming?

**Authoress Note: **Well? What do you think? I know the characters will be OOC no doubt, and that the boy's believed his words too easily.


End file.
